The Second Trimester: Learning As We Go
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Third in my ongoing Rossi/Emily series. In the second trimester of her pregnancy, Rossi finds Emily increasingly emotional and he seeks help from those that have been in his shoes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Rossi & Emily's continuing saga unfolds. If anyone has any ideas for "The Third Trimester", please, let me know!**_

**The Second Trimester: Learning As We Go**

**Chapter One**

Frowning as he jammed his keys into the ignition of his F150 truck, Dave released a frustrated groan. Then, drawing a deep breath, he did it again. Pausing, he took a mental inventory of his situation. He was a fifty-two year old, unmarried, prospective father living with a formerly sane, currently irrational five and a half month pregnant Emily Prentiss. And he was pretty sure he was losing his mind. In fact, he was fairly certain of that simple fact.

Aiming his truck onto the road, he set his course towards, perhaps, the only two individuals that could help him regain a modicum of normalcy. He didn't ask for a lot…really just a smidge of sanity would thrill him.

The last year had brought a whirlwind of change to his structured life. A new love, a change of residence and a baby on the horizon. Most days, he felt like the most blessed man that ever lived. Today, however, was NOT one of those days. Because Emily Prentiss was determined to kill him…and he was pretty sure that she was enjoying the process. She'd certainly seemed quite happy when she'd tried to decapitate him a few minutes ago that climbing on kitchen chairs to reach objects out of her reach might not necessarily be the soundest idea at this stage in the game. No, he was positive that had been malicious glee in her eyes as she'd thrown that ceramic bowl at his head.

Was it a rule that pregnant women lost their minds during pregnancy? More importantly, did they purposely try and take their significant others along for the ride? He strongly suspected the answer was yes. Especially if today was anything to go by.

And, he asked himself with another one of those infernal sighs, was it his fault that he expressed his displeasure with her choices in such vocal ways? He was a vocal man. Surely she had known that major fact before she had agreed to start this little adventure with him, hadn't she? It wasn't like it should have come as a surprise to her that he was going to express his concerns with a loud refrain.

Case in point being the escapade in the kitchen. Could he be held to blame if his first reaction to seeing her precariously perched on the edge of that wooden death trap was to curse at the top of his considerable lungs? Scared men tended to do that very thing. Especially when they wanted to get the attention of the very women that were destined to send them to an early grave.

And while she might not have agreed with his choice of getting her attention, she had to have realized that his reaction was natural, didn't she? Shrugging to himself as he turned the corner, blinker clicking in the silence, he wondered exactly what she expected of him now. Did she truly expect him to just sit back and watch as she intentionally attempted feats that would have struck fear in the hearts of even the most seasoned performer with Barnum & Bailey?

Laughing humorlessly to himself, Rossi shook his head, trying to clear these thoughts from his mind as he forced himself to attempt to think rationally. If he could only find the words to explain to another soul exactly why he was certain he was about to lose his tenuous hold on reality, then he would be a happy man. But he seriously doubted such an event would occur, his hand moving up to rub the small bruise that he knew was forming on his temple.

He had to give her credit for one thing, however grudgingly. Emily Prentiss had one hell of an aim whenever she had thrown her grandmother's crystal goblets, that was for certain.

Smiling tightly in relief as he saw the road sign he had been looking for, Rossi easily turned onto the tree-lined street, easing his truck into the white-lined parking spot. And seconds later, he found himself once again standing on a familiar doorstep, rapping the brass knocker in quick succession.

Shoving his hands into his pockets as he heard the distinct sounds of deadbolts being thrown, Rossi pressed his lips together as he stared at the flowery welcome mat on the small front porch. It was definitely already more welcoming here than it had been at his own home earlier, and that was a scary thought.

Glancing up as he heard the door finally open, he sighed as he met the blue eyes of the one woman who he hoped would have the answers to his current problem. And, if he wasn't mistaken, those eyes were filled with a bit more mirth than he would have liked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – Hope you all enjoy this installment. Postings over the next several days will be erratic. Real life is taking a front seat for now. My major stories "In Sickness & In Health" and "In the Shadows" will be updated by Friday (I hope). Thanks for being patient. **_

**The Second Trimester: Learning As We Go**

**Chapter Two**

Staring up and down at the unexpected visitor on her doorstep, Jennifer Jareau couldn't help but shake her head at his frustrated expression. Pulling her door open a bit wider, JJ bit back a grin as she asked, as seriously as possible, "Why do I have a feeling that you're not here to sell me a set of encyclopedias or introduce me to your way to heaven?"

"Funny woman," Rossi growled, clenching his jaw as he rolled his eyes at the woman he considered to be a younger sister. "You gonna invite me in or make me stand out here where all your neighbors can see you?"

"My neighbors are used to you by now, Rossi," JJ answered with a widening grin, pulling him in by the edge of his sleeve. "What is this? The fifth time this month already?"

"It's the third, smartass," he snapped. "You can't count my other two visits since neither one of you were here to actually open the door," he grumped.

"So," JJ sighed, widening the door to usher him inside, "what have you done this time? And do I need to make up the spare bedroom again," she asked, trying to suppress a chuckle as she remembered last month's visit. Emily had actually banished the man for twenty-four hours, citing to her that for Rossi's continued health and well-being, it would be better for him to have a sleepover with Will. David Rossi had wandered her home all night, pacing back and forth in the spare bedroom into the wee hours of the morning.

"No, I don't need that lumpy excuse for a bed again," Dave muttered. "And, why does it always have to be ME that did something?"

"Uhmm, to the best of my recollection, you did something a little over five months ago that led to the position you're in now. Ergo, all your fault, Rossi," JJ grinned.

"Now, ya cain't go arguin' with that logic, can ya, Old Man?" Will laughed from the kitchen doorway. Flashing him a toothy grin, Will winked, "So, what're ya in for this time, mon frère?"

"Will you people quit assuming that it's all my fault?" Rossi groaned, dropping his coat in it's now familiar spot on the chair just inside the foyer. "Let me tell you both, that woman is totally to blame this time, thank you very much."

Watching the couple exchange incredulous gazes, Rossi really wasn't surprised when they both burst out into loud laughter. Rolling his eyes at the chuckling pair, he merely pushed past them as he made his way into the comfortable den, right into the domain of his favorite nephew.

As soon as the chubby baby saw the bearded man standing at the doorway, little arms were raised as an almost imperious yell came out of his tiny mouth. "Dabe! Dabe! Ups! Ups!"

Reaching down onto the colorful blanket, Dave plucked the happy baby up, tucking him on his hip as he said, throwing a frown at the adults, "I think I'd rather talk to you, Henry, cause I think your parents have truly lost it this time."

Grinning as she patted his shoulder, JJ gently pushed him toward the couch as she said, shaking her head, "Come on, Rossi. You can't blame us if we don't quite believe your protests of innocence, now can you?"

"Hey, chere," Will says with a wave of his hand as he eases into the lit room, "We oughta give him some credit. The last time he was here, he went straight for the Scotch. This time, he's at least leavin' the liquor alone for a while."

Throwing a glare at the young Cajun, Rossi muttered, "Kinda thought alcohol might not be the best. I think the woman gave me a concussion this time, and I hear they don't mix."

Eyebrows raised, JJ leaned forward in her chair, her eyes scanning him as she asked, "You two made it to blows this time?"

Wincing as Henry chose that moment to pat his head with glee, Rossi said with a sigh, "No fists, JJ. My once-sane Emily decided to use my head for target practice." Glaring at the young blonde, he asked, "Tell me, do all you women think that everything in your hand can become a projectile missile to be aimed as us innocent men?"

Blinking against the mental image of the normally staid, proper Emily Prentiss hurling objects at David Rossi's head, JJ tried to swallow her giggles. She honestly did. She was unsuccessful, but she made the effort.

Seeing her quickly reddening face, Dave, his tone disgusted, rolled his eyes and ordered, "Go ahead. Laugh it up, my so-called friends. You'll be singing a different tune when she finally kills me and it's your butts on the firing squad. Because, make no doubt about it, she'll seek out a new victim."

Looking at JJ with twinkling eyes, Will shrugged, "We could always throw Spence at her."

"She'd eat that kid for breakfast and spit out his bones until lunch," Dave muttered, making a face at the baby.

"Morgan's always a good choice for hazardous duty, you know," JJ pretended to muse, the grin still tickling the edges of her mouth. "He jumps at the chance to leap small buildings with a single bound."

Bouncing Henry on his knee, Rossi threw an incredulous look at the tiny blonde as he said, "Are you kidding me? Don't you remember how the so-called iron man ran like a sissy last week, begging everyone in sight to protect him from what he termed "The Evil that ate Emily?"

Looking over at JJ, Will asked, eyes laughing, "Did he really do that, chere?"

Nodding as she tried to swallow the giggles that were once again threatening to erupt, JJ murmured, "She threatened to cut his manhood off and feed it to the pigeons on the ledge."

"Damn," Will said, letting out a small whistle of appreciation as he glanced over at Rossi. "Your woman's gettin' violent, man."

"Gee, you think?" Rossi snapped out, sarcasm flowing from every word.

"Morgan's off the list, that's for sure," JJ said, tucking her legs underneath as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I seem to remember him informing Hotch that he was moving his desk to the sub-basement, just behind the furnace, which he hoped would keep Emily from finding him any time soon."

Nodding to Rossi, Will said with a lop-sided grin, "Looks like you're up to bat, mon ami. You got her in this condition, so you gotta deal with her."

"That's just it!" Rossi waved a hand for emphasis as he let Henry chew on his other fingers. "I'm trying to, as you put it, deal with her. But she's not cooperating! Somebody just tell me when this will end and we'll all be happy!"

"Approximately three and a half more months," JJ replied with a knowing smile.

"I'm never gonna make it that long," Dave grumbled under his breath. "I'm not sure she's gonna let me live twenty-four more hours let alone another three months. Seriously, I'm beginning to wonder if I should close my eyes at night. I'm afraid of which of her sixteen different personalities I'll wake up with in the morning."

"Tell me that you haven't told her THAT?" JJ gaped.

"Of course not, I'm not that far gone yet," Dave retorted. Shifting his gaze to Will, Rossi asked seriously, "Tell the truth, Will, how the hell did you survive JJ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SECOND TRIMESTER: LEARNING AS WE GO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Popping upright at that question, JJ frowned at Dave. "I'll have you know I was a delight during pregnancy," JJ said tartly. "Tell him, Will!" she ordered, glaring at Rossi.

"She was a dream," Will replied with obedient enthusiasm, rolling his eyes and shaking his head behind her.

"See," JJ said with a smug look at Rossi.

Biting back a grin at the horrified look still hovering on Will's face, Dave nodded.

"Babe, why don't you go fix us a pot of that fancy coffee you bought," Will suggested with a wink at Dave.

"It's not fancy, Will," JJ sighed. "It's gourmet."

"Po-tay-to, Pah-tah-to, honey. I could do with a cup of java. Rossi?" Will asked, raising a brow toward the older man.

"Coffee sounds good," he agreed with a nod.

Rolling her eyes at both of them, JJ huffed, "Fine. I'll be back."

Watching as JJ strode from the room, Will held up a finger until he heard sounds from the kitchen. Leaning forward in his seat, he whispered conspiratorially to Rossi, "A delight, my Cajun ass! My woman was hell on wheels! And there's only one way you're gonna survive it, my friend."

"How the hell is that?" Rossi whispered violently.

"Liquor, Rossi. Enough liquor to float an entire armada." Will replied quickly, casting his eyes to the kitchen. "As a matter of fact, I suggest you just go ahead and buy the local liquor store and move its inventory right into your pantry. You've got the money, and it'll save you time in the long run."

Staring at the younger man in confused horror, Rossi snapped in a loud whisper, "Are you out of your mind? I can't be soused for the next three months, man. "

Holding up a finger as he heard his wife's voice rise then fade, Will looked back at Rossi as he said, shaking his head, "Man, I'm just jerkin' your chain. Although, you're gonna need the liquor, trust me."

"Start talking and tell me something I can use, William, or I'm gonna tell YOUR woman a few things you might not want her to know," Rossi threatened with a growl, then winced as Henry let out a yelp at the tone. Patting the boy on the back, he muttered, "Don't pay any attention to Uncle Dave, Henry. Your Aunt Emily's driven me round the bend."

"Look, Rossi," Will said with a sigh, "You gotta learn to let her do her thing. That's the big secret. Otherwise, you're gonna find yourself in the loony bin before you even get to see your kid. There's no justifyin' anything she does, but you're gonna have to pretend like she's perfectly right even when she's wrong, agree to any stupid rule that she declares to be law, and most of all, don't ever, whatsoever you do, use the H word."

"The what word?" Rossi asked, shaking his head in confusion. "You mean hell? Cause I gotta tell you, that's one of the least….."

Waving his hand, Will interrupted, "Hell, no, man. The H word. You know."

"Obviously I don't," Rossi snapped back, wondering if this man was in collusion with Emily and he hadn't realized it yet.

Glancing toward the kitchen door, Will leaned in closer as he whispered, barely audible, "Hormones, Rossi. Hormones. You can't use that word, no matter what."

Narrowing his eyes as he cocked his head to the side, Rossi objected crossly, "But Emily says it all the time. That's all I hear is how her hormones are out of whack here, there, and everywhere."

"SHE can say it. You can't," Will asserted strongly, reaching for his son as the boy made a flying leap off of Rossi's knee.

"But what if it's true," Rossi insisted, relinquishing the squirming bundle of energy in his lap gratefully to his sire.

"Don't matter," Will shrugged, bending to tickle Henry's neck with his nose, eliciting a squeal of delight from the happy baby. "You bring it up and you won't have to worry about keeping one eye open while you sleep. That woman will eviscerate you right where you sit," Will informed his with an honest certainty that sent Dave's heart into overdrive.

Eyes widening, Dave felt himself begin to fight for air. "I'm fifty-four years old, damn it, and I think I'm having a panic attack," he gasped, grabbing his chest.

"Head between your legs, amigo," Will replied knowingly. "Slow deep breaths, Rossi," he advised calmly, measuring the older man with understanding eyes. "Been there a couple of times myself. This'll pass."

Slowly finding his breath as he hunched over, Dave shook his head. Had he actually actively sought out this life he'd made for himself? Son of a Bitch! He had. Hell, he'd pursued this with a single-minded passion that had amazed even himself. Now, here he sat, in his colleague's living room fighting for air because he was scared. Of his freaking girlfriend!

"Ya okay, Old Man?" Will asked with idle curiosity as he bounced Henry in his lap.

Rising back into a sitting position slowly, Dave glared at the younger man. "You REALLY need to stop calling me that, William," Dave advised dangerously.

"What? Old?" Will grinned. "If the age fits, Rossi," he laughed.

"And to think, I thought I'd find at least a small measure of compassion from you," Rossi snarled.

"Oh, I'm compassionate, my friend. I just also happen to be highly amused and entertained," Will shrugged negligently.

"When I've got friends like you, who needs an enemy?" Rossi replied, disgusted.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Second Trimester: Learning As We Go**

**Chapter Four**

"Trust me, Rossi," Will said with a raise of his eyebrow, "I'm probably gonna be one of your best allies in this skirmish of yours. Been there, done that, and got the freakin' t-shirt, man."

Glancing toward the brightly lit kitchen, Rossi muttered, "You can't tell me that JJ was anything like this. I worked with the woman on a daily basis, and I never saw the atomic meltdowns that I've got going on in my own home."

"That's because you weren't me," Will replied simply, shifting back in his chair as he allowed Henry to climb up his chest. "She saved the best for every day at exactly 6 PM, which was when she would darken our doors. And when I say darken, that's exactly what I mean."

Allowing himself to relax slightly against the comfortable sofa, Rossi scoffed as he shook his head. "You're gonna have to produce proof, LaMontagne, to make me believe that JJ was anywhere near Emily. Big proof."

Smiling a knowing smile, Will merely pointed toward the large bay window at the end of the room. Looking in that direction, Rossi said, confused, "What are you pointing at, man? The damn window?"

Rolling his eyes, Will said in a low voice, "That damn window is not the same one we started with, mon frère. As a matter of fact, if I'm not mistaken, that's the fourth one." Pausing for effect, he said, slowly, "The first one was broken when she threw the remote control because she didn't like what was on the tube. I thought for sure it was just gonna bounce, but damn, that woman's got an arm on her." Pausing to shiver at the memory, he then added, "The second one bit the dust when it met a flying coffee mug, which barely missed my head when I mistakenly reminded her that she wasn't supposed to have the good stuff. The third pane shattered when she decided to redecorate the living room, one flying book at a time."

Feeling his eyes widen as he merely stared at the calm man sitting across from him, Rossi muttered, "You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding."

"I'd be lyin'," Will said, a blasé tone to his words. Then he grinned evilly as he added, "And I ain't even got to the other rooms. By the time this little bundle got here, I was beginnin' to worry that the house wasn't structurally sound enough to make it through. Thank God he came two weeks early!"

"JJ?" Rossi muttered incredulously. "Poised, staid, rarely rattled JJ?"

"One and the same, man," Will nodded. "Do yourself a favor and just get ready. And wrap your mind around the fact that no matter how innocent something looks, it can become a weapon at a moment's notice. Don't turn your back on 'er," Will advised with a shake of his head.

Looking at Henry's smiling face in front of him, Dave whispered, "Uncle Dave is so screwed, Little Guy."

"Screwed, nailed, skewered," Will said with a sympathetic smile. "Pick a verb, Rossi…it'll probably work."

"What do I do, Will?" Rossi moaned balefully.

"You survive. That's it. You survive the next few months by whatever means necessary. And then you seriously deliberate having your testicles removed to avoid it ever happening again," Will readily replied.

"THAT'S your advice?" Rossi growled.

"Pretty much, man," Will shrugged. "Whatdaya want me to tell you? A lie? Fill you with platitudes about how worth it this is gonna be…how you'll forget the pain…cause, trust me, you won't. Hell, JJ started making noises about another baby as soon as Emily found herself in a family way! I'm fighting my own battles, thanks to you!" Will accused.

"Good," Rossi said with a glare in the younger man's direction. "Cause I have a distinct suspicion that Emily's thought processes were heavily influenced by your and JJ's adventure into the land of parenthood. She's not exactly been shy about mentioning that if our kid comes out as perfect as Henry, then she'll be thrilled."

Tickling his son's stomach, Will smiled down at the giggling little boy as he said with a shrug, "Yeah, he is perfect, ain't he?"

"You're missing my point, dumbass," Rossi muttered, wondering if having a child did this to every sane adult in the world.

Glancing over at the older man, Will grinned as he shifted the baby onto his other arm, "Nah, I'm just messin' with you. Yeah, Henry's pretty great, but trust me, man, there are moments I've wondered if we were given the Exorcist baby by mistake in the hospital. It ain't always as pretty as it seems."

A female voice interrupted them then, and both men looked up suddenly as they heard JJ ask, "What's not always pretty?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Second Trimester: Learning As We Go**

**Chapter Five**

Will smiled up at his wife, taking the coffee mug she handed him as he answered smoothly, "Parenthood, chere. I was just tellin' Dave about the joys he's about to get to experience firsthand."

Turning toward her coworker as she handed him the other mug, JJ asked, grinning, "Speaking of firsthand experience, I meant to ask Emily this today, but time got away. Do you think you two could watch Henry for us this Friday night for a couple of hours?"

"I come here for advice and support and I get conned into looking after you, huh?" Rossi asked Henry, reaching forward to rub the baby's cheek. "I'm sure it'll be fine," Rossi nodded, turning his gaze to JJ. "That is, if you'd be willing to do a little favor for me in return," he bargained.

"I am NOT going to help you "Emily proof" the house, Rossi," JJ frowned. "It's her house, too. You can't keep trying to make it safe for her…it irritates her. And me."

"Just talk to her, JJ," Rossi begged. "I caught her climbing on chairs tonight, damn it! We both know what a fall could do to her at this stage in the game. If anything happened, it would kill her! You know I'm right."

Blowing out a breath at the thought of something happening to her friend or her friend's baby, JJ reluctantly nodded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, Dave. But you know as well as I do how stubborn she can be."

"It's either you talk to her or I tie her up and chain her to a bed somewhere," Dave said implacably. "I'm not going to let her hurt herself or the baby, Jen. I'm not."

"He's gotta point, chere," Will said, flashing a look towards JJ. "It's his kid, too."

"Emily knows that," JJ replied huffily, glaring at both men. "But under the best of circumstances, the ladies in our unit don't exactly do well when our guys try to put limitations on us."

"Maybe so, but for the next few months, she's gonna have to learn to live with it," Dave shrugged.

"Let me know how that goes," Will said as he took a sip of coffee and stared toward the ceiling.

Letting out a deep sigh, JJ plopped down on the arm of Will's chair, her hand automatically reaching out to stroke her son's downy head. "Look, Dave, you know as well as I do that Emily does not respond well to commands, especially if she had not yet seen the merits behind them."

"So I'm supposed to wait for her to psycho-analyze everything and hope that she doesn't take a header off the countertop in the mean time?" Rossi shot back, shaking his head at the notion.

"Putting it in those terms won't help your case, man" Will muttered, covering JJ's hands with his as he felt her start to stiffen. "I think JJ's workin' toward a thought here."

Meeting the tiny blonde's flashing eyes, Rossi realized quickly that if he wanted to keep the woman on his side, then he'd better do some quick backpedaling. Wincing, he said quickly, "Sorry, JJ. Go ahead and finish what you were saying."

Shaking her head at the obviously clueless man sitting across from her, JJ said, "It amazes me you got to be this old and never figured this stuff out yet. Seriously, Rossi, just learn to phrase your thoughts in ways that Emily's not going to take as an edict from on high. Appeal to her sense of reason. She's a logical woman and she'll see that what you're saying makes sense."

"I've never been big on explaining myself," Dave grumbled, the concept foreign to him.

"Learn," JJ replied flatly, nailing him with a withering look

"Fast," Will directed, staring at Rossi with a steady gaze. "Otherwise, you risk losing them both."

"Not an option," Dave said quickly. Pushing himself out of his seat, Dave tickled Henry's belly as he said, "I guess I've hid here long enough. Thanks for the coffee. I guess I need to go home now and hone my skills of diplomacy."

"I have every faith in you," JJ said loyally.

"Just remember these three words, man," Will said wisely. "Bob and weave."

Rolling his eyes at the younger man, Dave headed for the door as he made a mental note to kick William LaMontagne's ass at his earliest possible convenience.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N - Okay, guys, I lied. I am posting again (I want to finish this story before the Thanksgiving Holiday). So, here it is! Read & Review, please!_**

**The Second Trimester: Learning As We Go**

**Chapter Six**

Staring at the door to their new home, Emily shifted in her seat, the extra weight she was carrying around with her precluded her normal erratic pacing that she usually did when she felt discomfited. Instead, she'd opted for sinking into her lover's favorite recliner, his woodsy smell clinging to the chair's fabric. The staccato ticking of the clock on the wall and the sound of her own regular breathe inhalations, the only sound filling the quiet room.

Damn, JJ had warned her this would happen eventually, these surging hormonal tides that made her feel like she lost control entirely of her tenuous hold on sanity. And she hadn't listened. She was Emily Prentiss, after all, well known for her poise under pressure and tightly controlled emotions in the very worst of circumstances. She'd imagined herself to be exempt from these sweeping mood swings and temper tantrums.

Somebody should have hit her in the head with a hammer when she'd suggested that she thought she could be immune from the liabilities of pregnancy. She certainly deserved the blow. And the ensuing unconsciousness might be a welcome reprieve from the person she found herself becoming.

She idly wondered if she might have broken Dave this time. The look on his face when he'd left the house…that mixture of righteous fury at her careless actions and horrified shock at her reaction to his words had combined to make an understandably irate man. She could still almost feel the rattle of the house as he'd slammed the door violently on his way out. All because she'd screamed for him to leave at the top of her lungs like some demented harpy.

She owed him an apology. Actually, in retrospect, she owed him several apologies, the last few weeks not having been kind to either of them. Maybe she'd been a fool for even contemplating the idea that she could actually be a mother. Good God! If she couldn't control her roiling emotions now and their baby wasn't even here yet, what would she be like when there was actually a small person to contend with?

The simple truth was Emily Prentiss was terrified. For herself and for her child. And she was taking it out on the one man that had truly ever loved her. He'd have to love her to have tolerated all her ever developing multiple personalities. But she knew even the strongest men had breaking points and she was tremendously concerned that she'd crossed that invisible line with him tonight.

Catching her breath as she heard the sound of metal scratching inside the lock of the front door, Emily automatically tensed in her seat, her hand dropping unconsciously to the small bulge of her belly. Watching as the door slowly opened, she forced a tight smile to her lips as David Rossi's body filled the gap in the door. Meeting his eyes, she forced herself to speak, albeit huskily. "Hi," she said, uncertain what to say.

"Hello," David said, nodding carefully as he eyed the woman currently sitting in his chair. Trying to read the emotions fluttering across her face, Dave tentatively stepped into their living room, closing the door behind him.

"Dave, we need to talk," Emily said quietly, looking into his dark eyes.

Gut clenching at her words, Dave swallowed as he nodded. "Talking would be a good idea, Emmy."

How was she supposed to tell him everything that was going through her mind when she didn't even know how to explain it to herself? Shifting against the soft leather, she could feel his eyes boring into hers as she whispered, "Now I don't know where to start."

As upset and wary as he had been, his mind reeling at the entire situation, Dave felt suddenly that there had been a shift somehow. The Emily that he had left was not the same Emily that he was facing right now, and for a moment, he wondered if he was going to face a worse incarnation or better. Taking a step in her direction, he said as calmly as possible, "It's usually best to start in the beginning, Cara."

"The beginning," she muttered as she glanced down at her swollen stomach with a shake of her head. Then she glanced up at his face, and in that moment, easily saw the deep fatigue that had settled around his eyes. Wincing again, she realized that she had done that to him. She had caused this normally staid and strong man to reach his boiling point, all because he loved her. Sighing, she rubbed her stomach again as she said, "I think I'd better begin with an apology, Dave."

The unhappiness in her voice broke through his wariness. Easing around the coffee table, Rossi kept his eyes on her pale face as he said, calmly, "I'm not looking for an apology, Emmy. "

"But I need to do, Dave," she responded, subconsciously shifting toward him as he settled on the table in front of her. "I need to apologize for tonight. I need to apologize for a lot more than that, too."

"Em, don't do this to yourself," he murmured, reaching out to caress her cheek as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"I have to," she said simply, taking a deep breath. "For the last few months, you've been living with a crazy person." Seeing him open his mouth, she knew he had every intention of voicing an objection. Pressing a quick finger against his parted lips, Emily shook her head. "No interrupting, Dave. Let me just get this out. I know you've been living with a crazy person because I'm living in her body. It's strange…I hear the words coming out of her mouth and she looks and sounds like me, but she's not. I'm not that irrational, emotional shrew that's been taking over my body at the most inopportune moments. I'm not."

"Emmy," Dave murmured deeply, "I think the foreign invader currently inhabiting your body might have a little something to do with it," he said, reaching out to gently rub the small bulge of their child. "Once the baby gets here -,"

"I'll be normal again?" Emily said, cutting him off. "I doubt it. I don't things will ever be normal again, Dave," Emily whispered, her voice shaky and uncertain, two things Emily Prentiss had never been even in her worst moments. She felt small and weak and she hated herself for it.

"There'll be a new normal, Emmy," Dave soothed. "And all this will have been well worth it because we'll have a little combination of you and me."

"God help this kid then," Emily said softly, offering a small watery laugh. Focusing her chocolate eyes on her lover's face, Emily asked unevenly, "Do you really think I can do this, Dave?"

"I think," Dave began, his tone confident, "that there's never been a thing you couldn't do when you decided on it, Emily. You're the strongest woman I've ever known. And the most determined. Jesus, babe, you convinced me I could be a father! Do you know what an accomplishment that was? And not only did you convince me that I could do it, you made me WANT to do it."

"You're serious?" Emily said, studying his face against the soft glow of the lamplight.

"Emily, we had a deal in the beginning. And one of your stipulations if I wanted to be in a relationship with you was that I'd always be honest. I took you seriously, Cara. I won't lie to you. I mean every word I'm saying. Up to and including the fact that if I catch you crawling on furniture while trying to reach objects you have no business trying to locate by yourself, I'm going to tie you to the bedpost until it's time to deliver our little peanut," Dave replied, staring deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Emily. And there's no way I'm going to take any chances with the two people I value most in my world."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emily nodded. "I can understand that," she whispered hoarsely. Lifting her gaze to his, Emily met his eyes as she admitted, "And I love you, too."

Catching his breath at her almost inaudible words, Dave felt his heart melt. He knew Emily loved him. But she rarely gave him the words, having never heard them very often herself over the course of her life, she was understandably uncomfortable uttering them. So each time he received those precious words from her lips, he felt like he was floating. Leaning forward to capture her lips with his, he kissed her gently, savoring her unique taste.

Finally breaking away, he rested his forehead against hers, saying huskily, "We're gonna get through this, Emily. Together. And at the end of this journey, we'll have somebody else to love."

"Promise?" Emily asked softly.

"With every fiber in my body, Cara. We've come way too far for anything else to happen," Dave whispered.

And as she felt strong arms surround her, pulling her into the safety of his embrace, Emily began to believe.

_**FINIS**_

_**A/N -STAY TUNED, READERS! "The Third Trimester" is up next!! (If you guys want it! Let me know!)**_


End file.
